


It's Beautiful We Met Like This (But I Still Hate You)

by smallpriince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astrophysics Major Oikawa, Competitiveness, Drinking, Drunk Semi is Emotional, French Major Semi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Requited Unrequited Love, They/Them pronouns for Iwa, but they dont even know that they do themselves and they just think its competitiveness, tbh semi has a langblr, they really like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: Oikawa gets a new roommates, screws up their first conversation and tries to make it better while falling in love in the process.orThe “I was abroad last semester and forgot to fill out the housing form, but your old roommate dropped out so hi, hey, how’s it going, I guess we live together now” AU no one wanted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is really short right now and the title is crap but i have plans dont worry

“Hey, uh, excuse me this is room 14B right?” A voice spoke behind Oikawa. Turning away from his unpacking, Oikawa was met with light blonde hair and warm, bored looking brown eyes. 

“Yeah it is, I am Oikawa, your roommate I guess, nice to meet you!” He greeted cheerily. 

The newcomer smiled lightly before stating his name, “Semi Eita.” He walked into the dorm and placed his bag on the other bed. Oikawa went back to unpacking but watched his new roommate out the corner of his eye. He seemed to be fairly organized and well-kept, which was good for Oikawa who couldn’t stand having a messy living space. He had long, slender fingers with neatly trimmed finger nails. Semi also seemed to keep things minimal. 

“So,” Oikawa said, breaking the silence, “what’s your major?”

“Foreign languages with a track in French Language and Culture, I studied abroad in France last semester, which is why I’m your new roommate on such short notice. What about you?” Semi responded, going over to the small closet to hang up his clothes. 

“Astrophysics,” Oikawa responded before standing, “I’m going to head out.” Semi nodded in recognition but just continued unpacking. 

Oikawa doesn’t know what it was, but he already felt the need to prove himself better than Semi.

~

**All Us Single Boys Chat**

Oikawa: Meet me at the coffee shop asap!!!

Makki: We really need to change the name of this chat 

Mattsun: Yeah, Oikawa’s the only single one now 

Makki: Lmao

Mattsun: Lmao

Oikawa: Guys seriously, it’s urgent!!

Iwa: Already there

Mattsun: I’ll go on break early 

**Makki changed chat name to Oikawa Is Independent And Don’t Need No Man**

**~**

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Mattsun asked, bringing over four cups of coffee, still in his apron. 

“My new roommate. That guy is trying to one up me, but I’ll let you know, it’s not going to happen!” Oikawa declared loudly

“I seriously doubt that’s what’s happening but okay,” Iwa said, shrugging and taking a sip of their coffee. “It doesn’t even sound like you had a real conversation, all you know is his major and his name.”

“And that he studied abroad in France. Why else would he say that if not trying to one up me?” 

Hanamaki nodded, “Yeah, it’s not like he was trying to make conversation or anything because you’ll be living together for the next semester.” 

“If you really don’t like him, just don’t talk to him. You’re making a big deal out of nothing. Maybe talk to him more before classes start?” Iwa concluded. 

“Yeah, I agree, and as much as I would love to continue this stimulating conversation, I must go back to work,” Mattsun got up to leave, kissing Makki on the cheek while whispering ‘no homo though’. 

“Gross,” Iwaizumi commented. 

“Oh really? As if you and Suga are any better!” Makki retaliated. Oikawa let out a light laugh as he watched his friends. 

“I’m gonna head out too,” Oikawa said, waving back at his friends. He knew they were probably right, that he  _ was _ overreacting. However, he was still intrigued to say the least, just based off his possessions. Oikawa had noticed many language books and organized notebooks, so it’s obvious he took his studies seriously and found them at least enjoyable. He had also seen some work out clothes and photographs, so he must have other hobbies as well. Maybe they could get along after all. 

He was very wrong. So wrong. Now, Oikawa was not a messy person in the slightest, but compared to Semi’s side of the room, it looked like Oikawa had never bothered to put his belongings away in the first place. Semi had all his books organized and straight on his desk, with a stack of flashcards neatly rubber banded together, and to top it all of, his calendar was color coordinated and listed each class and activity he had planned for the next month. 

He was laying on his bed, already relaxed, with earbuds in and a books open. He had looked up at Oikawa with a questioning look. 

“So, what are you reading?” Oikawa asked, taking Iwaizumi’s advice and actually making conversation.  

“ _ Le Fantôme de l'Opéra _ ,” Semi responded, taking one earbud out, “it’s for French Literature and Cinema.” 

“Oh that’s… fun?” Oikawa said, kicking of his shoes, and going to change his shirt. He felt eyes on him, but when he looked over at Semi, he was still immersed in his book. Shrugging it off, he pulled a new shirt over his head and proceeded to lay down on his own bed with his laptop. Every now and then, he would sneak a glance at Semi to see if he was doing anything else, but he wasn’t, he just kept reading. His face was very relaxed, and he looked natural like this. His eyes followed the words on the page and he would sometimes mouth the words. Oikawa turned back to his blank laptop, unsure of what to do. 

He heard a sigh and the sound of a book closing, Semi stretched, “I’m going to sleep.” He put the book into his bag and went to the bathroom to do his nightly routine. 

The minute of silence was ended by a text alert. 

~

**Oikawa Is Independent And Don’t Need No Man**

Makki: So, how is it going with Semi

Oikawa: It is not going, it’s so hard to talk to him 

Makki: Maybe you’re not bringing up the right topics?

Mattsun: Or maybe he needs time?

Iwa: Or maybe he just doesn’t want to talk, crappykawa

Oikawa: But we’re roommates, we have to

Mattsun: I still just say give him time

Makki: I agree 

Mattsun: Aw babe

~

“Goodnight,” Semi said, turning off his fairy lights, but leaving the lamp on for Oikawa, and crawling under his covers, leaving Oikawa to his own devices. Still staring at the browser, he finally decided what he wanted to search. ‘ _ Questions To Ask Your New Roommate’ _ . 

The next morning (after Oikawa’s early morning jog) he wrote down the questions he planned to ask and waited for Semi to return. Did it seem desperate? Maybe, but Oikawa wouldn’t be able to stand awkwardness and no talking in his own home.

“Welcome back, Semi, go ahead, take a seat, make yourself at home!” Oikawa greeted, waiting for Semi to take a seat. 

“Yes?’

“I have some questions I want to ask you,” Oikawa said, holding his notebook. “So, to start, do you have a job? And if you do, how late will you be out?”

“Right now I’m just a tutor, so I won’t be out too late. What about you?” Semi responded, deciding to humor Oikawa and get the questions over with. 

“I’m a server at a restaurant down the street.” Oikawa was smiling, glad this was off to a good start. “How do you feel about guests?”

Semi shrugged, “I guess I don’t mind.”

“Do you smoke or drink? I don’t care if you do, I just want to know.”

“I mean, not on a regular basis? I just drink at parties sometimes.” 

“How do you spend your free time?”

“I mostly just do photography, violin, or study, some times I’ll exercise.” 

“And lastly, for now, are you involved in any sports or clubs?” 

“Not yet, I was thinking about volleyball maybe.” 

“Really? What position do you play?” Oikawa asked, intrigued. 

“Setter.” 

And with that, Oikawa got that much more competitive. He wasn’t going to let this kid beat him. “Oh, interesting, well, you see, I am currently a setter on the team so.”

“And? Your point?” Semi asked with an accusatory tone. 

“My point is that I’m already the regular setter!”

“You know what,” Semi said standing up, “I wasn’t even a hundred percent sure I wanted to even try out, but now, I am definitely going to, and I’ll kick your ass.” And with that, he left. 

Oikawa groaned and picked up his phone to send a text to his group. 

Oikawa: I fucked up  
Iwa: What’s new?  
Makki: Lmao  
Mattsun: Lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains and Oikawa is gay

It had been raining all day. Not that Oikawa minded, he liked the smell of clean rain. It always made campus seem quieter and it gave him an excuse to stay in his favorite coffee house all day with Iwa. However, this time Iwaizumi brought Suga. And, of course, when the both of them are together, they will act lovey dovey (which was honestly adorable to Oikawa because he loves seeing his friends happy). 

“So, Iwa tells me you’re having problems with your new roomie,” Suga starts, sipping his coffee. 

“Yeah, I tried to get to know him but I kinda slipped up,” Oikawa admitted. Without missing a beat, Suga gestured for him to go on. “I kinda told him that I was the regular setter for the volleyball team and that he shouldn’t even try out. Or something like that.” 

“Oh my god,” Suga sighed, “this can still be fixed. Just, give him space or just, you know, apologize.” 

“But what if he doesn’t accept it?”

“Then he doesn't accept it, case closed,” Iwaizumi interjected. Suga gave them a slight “look” before looking back at Oikawa. “I mean, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

A bell rung at the door to the cafe, glancing over, Oikawa saw it was none other than the devil himself. Semi also glanced over and showed a slight sign of dislike at Oikawa’s presence. He walked up to the cashier, who just happened to be Mattsun today. 

Suga had not missed any of this interaction, and to Oikawa’s dismay Suga stood up and went over to greet him. From where he was sitting, Oikawa could see the two knew each other but not very well, just enough for them to greet each other. Then he saw- oh no no no-

“Oikawa, I cannot believe you didn’t tell me  _ this  _ Semi was your roommate,” Suga exclaimed, obviously knowing very well who it was. 

“Haha yeah,” Oikawa said, as the two sat down and started chatting it up. 

“So, how has living with Oikawa been?” Suga asked conversationally. 

“He snores loudly,” Semi stated with a slight smirk, which caused Iwaizumi and Suga to both giggle lightly, knowing exactly how bad he was. 

“Oh you haven’t even seen the worst-” Suga started before he was interrupted by the barista calling out Semi’s name. 

“I’ll be back, I want to hear about whatever the worst is,” Semi laughed. 

“Suga!” Oikawa said as soon as Semi left, “How could you do this to me?!” All Suga could do was shrug in response. With that, Semi quickly returned with his overly sweet coffee. 

“So, what have I not seen?” Semi asked, obviously dying to get as much dirt on Oikawa as he could. 

“When we were kids and had sleep overs, Oikawa would cling to me in his sleep,” Iwaizumi admitted. “One time he climbed a tree and refused to climb down, so his dad had to come out and get him.”

“Oh my god I love his dad, wait, I think I have pictures you gave me of the tree incident,” Suga said, excitedly scrolling through his photo gallery. After about thirty seconds of Oikawa begging him not to, Suga found the picture and flashed it in Semi’s direction. 

He stifled a laugh, “Wow, you were a cute kid, Oikawa, I see you grew out of that. Would you mind sending that to me?” 

“Of course,” Suga said, taking hold of Semi’s phone and inputting his number. A few more stories were shared between them, all while Oikawa was dying, before Semi checked the time on his phone. 

“Thank you, it was nice seeing you again Suga but I have to go, it was also nice to meet you Iwaizumi. See you back in the dorm room, Oikawa,” Semi sang, heading towards the door. 

“Wait, Semi,” Suga called, “would you mind walking with Oikawa back, he didn’t bring an umbrella.” Sneakily, he stole Oikawa’s umbrella from under the table before Semi could notice. 

“Um, sure I guess,” Semi said hesitantly. Suga nudged Oikawa to the doorway and waved goodbye to the pair. Semi waved back and stepped out the door. He opened the umbrella and motioned for Oikawa to follow him.

Semi looked over at Oikawa, “Just so you know, I’m still upset.”

“Look, I’m sorry I said those things to you and I can see how you took them wrong.” Semi nodded along with his words. 

“I know you didn’t mean it, but you still said it. So, for now, I will say, ‘we’ll work on it’,” Semi concluded, looking forward and readjusting the umbrella in his grip.

Oikawa nodded, also looking forward. The sounds of rain falling surrounded them and it felt so… pleasant? That was the only word Oikawa could think of to describe it. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Oikawa wasn’t really paying attention. 

“Okay, here’s our first and only stop.” 

Oikawa looked up, “This isn’t our dorm?”

“Yeah, I know, we’re running my errands, because that was my plan before you tagged along. Now stop pouting so we can get this over with.” 

Semi entered the store with Oikawa following suit. It was just a regular corner store. Oikawa followed Semi through the cramped aisles and watched as he picked a few miscellaneous items up.  Flash cards, a few drinks and snacks, regular stuff. Deciding that, while he was here he might as well grab a few things, Oikawa picked up some milk bread and new pencils. The pair walked up to the front of the store to claim their purchases. He noticed Semi looking over his shoulder in the checkout line, “Milk bread?”

“It’s my favorite, don’t judge me,” Oikawa said with a small chuckle. 

“To each their own, I don’t like sweet foods as much,” Semi shrugged, placing his items down. They stopped talking and prepared themselves to go back out into the rain.

Once again, Oikawa couldn’t help buy be enchanted by the rain, the clean smell, how quiet everything is, it reminds him of Semi- cold water poured down on his head. Looking over, he saw that Semi had taken a slight step to the right, just enough for Oikawa to not be covered by the umbrella. 

Semi giggled lightly, “Opps.” Oikawa was at an absolute loss for words. Semi let him back under the umbrella, and that’s when Oikawa’s plan formed. After only a few more seconds, he saw an opportunity. Semi wasn’t looking in his direction, a puddle was coming up, time for the kill. He lifted his foot, and kicked the water in Semi’s direction, Semi’s eyes widened and mouth hung open in surprise.

"Oops."

He liked his lips, “okay, I will admit, I deserved that one. However..” He trailed off, kicking another puddle in Oikawa direction. Oikawa let out a light laugh at the ridiculousness of it all but kicked water right back. In a short amount of time, both of their legs were soaked and they were out of breath from laughing. 

They were standing facing each other under the umbrella, Semi’s water soaked hair clung to his face. He was laughing, eyes lightly crinkled, head tilted up to meet Oikawa’s eyes. He looked breathtaking like this.

“We should head back to the dorm,” Semi said, jerking his head, pulling a few inches away. Oikawa nodded and they headed back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa im sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both help each other out.

Saying Oikawa was having a bad day is an understatement. It was the absolute worst. It was humid, he woke up late, and ended up getting to class late. He doesn’t see how the day could get any better. He just wanted to sleep for the rest of the weekend.

Before he even opened up the door, he could hear mellow music coming from the dorm. Semi must be home.

“Hey, welcome back,” Semi greeted, not looking up from his flashcards. Oikawa said nothing, and instead just threw himself onto his bed, back down. Turning his head lightly, Oikawa watched Semi. He looked so natural. His lips moved so fluently as he silently mouthed the words on his flashcards. His warm eyes were trained onto his materials. The fairy lights Semi had strung up around his side of the room reflected beautifully onto his skin. He seemed so relaxed and comforted, and Oikawa couldn’t help himself but settle down a little just by watching. Semi glanced over when he noticed Oikawa’s gaze. Deciding to be courteous, Semi turned down his music to let Oikawa rest.

“Hey, can you turn it back up? I like it,” Oikawa said, turning his face slightly so it wasn't buried in his pillow.

“Of course.” The music was still low enough to be heard but not high enough to be obnoxious. It stayed like this for a while, Semi studying and Oikawa resting with the light hum of the music. It was peaceful and neither seemed to mind. Oikawa was fully content. “Hey.”

Semi looked up this time, “Yes?”

“What song is this?” Oikawa asked in his half-asleep state.

“ _We Were Friends_ by In Love With a Ghost.”

“Hm… I really like this. Have you listened to EDEN?”

“Yes, what about Sleeping At Last?”

“Yeah, I really like them too.” A yawn escaped Oikawa’s mouth. Shuffling slightly, he rested his head on his pillow. He was too tired to notice that he was even falling asleep, or the lights being turned off, blankets being pulled up around him, or even the sound of a door closing.

When he awoke, it was about eight o’clock at night and Semi was gone. His laptop was closed so no music was playing and the lights were out. It was eerily empty. However, there was something else to fill his absence. He had left some milk bread from the store they went to about a week ago, along with a note that had ‘I’m sorry you were feeling down - S.E’ written on it.

“How sweet,” Oikawa mumbled with a tired smile. He draped his blankets over his shoulders, and peered out the window, it was clear for once. The street below showed the last straggling students heading home. He didn’t see Semi approaching the door, which means he still had some time to himself. And what would he do with his alone time besides text his group chat?

~

**Oikawa Is Independent And Don’t Need No Man**

OIkawa: Hey, Semi still isn’t back yet

Makki: Are you saying you wouldn’t text us if he was home?

Oikawa: No, but i would try to be courteous and grace him with my beautiful voice

Mattsun: ‘Beautiful’

Makki: Lmao

Iwa: How is it going with Semi anyways?

Oikawa: I mean, it seems to be going okay-ish

Oikawa: He’s still upset about the whole volleyball thing

Iwa: Rightfully so

Mattsun: Is he still trying out?

Oikawa: I think, but idk if he’s doing out of spite or interest

Makki: Interest in what is the real question

~

The sound of a door opening then swiftly closing made Oikawa look up. “Oh, you’re up,” Semi stated casually, removing his shoes and jacket.

“Yeah,” Oikawa responded and moving to the edge of his bed to sit down, “thanks for the milk bread, it meant alot.”

“Oh, no problem.”

“Was it the beginning of you courting me~?” Oikawa said, fluttering his eyelashes jokingly. From where he was sitting, he could see Semi roll his eyes and crack a faint smile, “you wish, as I said, it was because I saw you were feeling down and wanted to cheer you up.”

“Regardless, thanks.” Oikawa concluded seriously, rolling onto his side, knowing there was nothing more to be said.

“No problem, Oikawa.”

* * *

 

“Honestly, I’m surprised he’s put up with you this long,” Iwaizumi said, leaning back against the couch.

Oikawa gasped, “You come into my house, burn my crops, poison my water, and then you disrespect me like this!”

“First of all, this is my house. Second of all, sit and calm down,” his friend said, patting the couch next to him. Oikawa slumped down onto the couch, gently resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“What if he really does hate me?”

“Then it's his loss.”

“But what if he is? I still said that whole thing with volleyball and like-”

“Oikawa. Do you really think Semi, the guy who brought you milk bread because you looked upset and has only made slightly snide remarks, would be that upset over something like that?”

Oikawa shrugged, “well-”

“Fine then, if you don’t want to believe me, just ask him yourself,” Iwa said.

“Well, you see, I don’t exactly, have his number,” Oikawa laughed quietly.

“Hold on. Koushi!” Iwa called into the other room.

“Yes, sweetie?” Suga responded is a voice dripping with sweetness. Oikawa pretended to gag, only to be met with Iwa elbowing him in the side. Suga walked into the room and leaned on the doorway,

“Can you give Oikawa Semi’s number?”

“Yeah of course, but I thought you hated him?” Suga responded, looking over at Oikawa.

“I don’t hate him!” Oikawa exclaimed, sitting upright.

“Alright, alright, whatever. I’ll set you two up, easy,” Suga said, leaning against the wall scrolling through his phone to find, what Oikawa assumed, was Semi’s number.

“I don’t want to be set up, I just want to be at least in a good standing with my roommate,” Oikawa gasped defensively.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Iwa sighed. A new message flashed on Oikawa’s phone. Suga had just sent the number and immediately, Oikawa clicked on it to send Semi a message.

~

New Chat Opened with Semi

Oikawa: Hey its oikawa!!  
Semi: Hey, how’d you get my number?  
Oikawa: I know a guy ;))  
Semi: Cryptic  
Oikawa: ;)))))))  
~

“Ah, guess I should head on home,” Oikawa groaned standing up, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yup, have fun with Semi,” Suga said while smile.

* * *

 

Oikawa’s studying was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open. Standing in the doorway was two people, well three, one was just being carried. The one being carried was Semi, who was obviously tipsy judging by the way his eyes were half lidded and he had a dumb smirk.

“Hello! We’re here to return Semisemi!” The one with wild looking hair all but yelled.

“Tendou, sh, it’s late,” the one carrying Semi scolded. He set Semi down onto his feet. After making sure Semi wouldn’t fall flat on his fact, the pair made an exit, closing the door behind them.

“Looks like you had fun,” Oikawa snickered, striding over to try and assist Semi, only for his hand to be waved away half-heartedly.

“It was like two drinks.”

“So what you’re saying is, you’re a lightweight?” Oikawa asked, letting out a chuckle.

“Shhhhh,” Semi waved him off and began to shed his jacket and unceremoniously let it fall to the ground. Oikawa picked up the jacket to put it into its proper place as Semi situated himself onto his bed, when Semi started sobbing.

“Hey, Semi? What’s wrong?”

"I loved her you know, so damn much," Semi said, looking upwards to stop the tears, "she's the only reason I pursued French or even left the damn country. I couldn't stand to be in a place that reminded me of her, only for her not to be there. God, she was the best mom anyone could ask for, and one I didn't deserve." He rolled into a sitting position, still facing away from Oikawa,  “I didn't deserve such a fantastic mother, I took her for granted, and now she's gone. I wasted my one chance, and she's never coming back." Semi pushed his fingers into his hair violently before curling into himself. He sobbed loudly, not holding it back. It hurt Oikawa to watch this scene unfold. He wouldn’t have guessed Semi was so emotional when tipsy.

“Semi…” Oikawa sighed, standing to move over to the edge of Semi’s bed. He rested his hand on Semi’s shoulder lightly.

“Don’t patronize me!” Semi snapped, pulling away from Oikawa’s touch.

“I’m just trying to be a good roommate and friend,” Oikawa said, moving his hands back to his lap to not upset Semi. He heard a sharp inhale from the other boy. “Here, how about I hug you, in a completely non-patronizing way.”

Semi nodded and sat up. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was already a mess. He leaned forward and pressed his face into Oikawa’s shoulder, still breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a few moments, Semi crying quietly while Oikawa pretended not to notice. He wanted to help him, but he knew Semi wouldn’t appreciate or accept it, so he just let him cry as much as he wanted, while rubbing light circles into his back.

Semi inhaled deeply before speaking,  “I’m still gonna kick your ass at volleyball.”

“Mhm, I know you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so bad lmao


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, up,” Oikawa sang, nudging the mess of blankets that was Semi, “we have to get you to the coffee house to start working on your hangover.” 

Oikawa never thought this would happen. Semi didn’t seem like the type to get massive hangovers. But, not everything can go as you expect it to. Especially because Oikawa learned more about Semi last night than he has in close to 3 weeks. 

Semi groaned and made no signs of getting up. He lay motionless, his hair sticking out from under the blanket while he covered his face. Oikawa nudged Semi’s side again. This time, he got a reaction, Semi grumpily turned his head to face Oikawa, “yes?”

“Up and at ‘em, we need to get you sobered up,” Oikawa prompted, smiling at Semi. Groaning, Semi managed to drag his body into a sitting position, only to be hit by a wave of nausea. Holding his head, he rested his elbows on his knees to try and suppress it.  

It took Semi a few seconds to stand up and pull his shoes on. 

“Oh hell no, you are not going out in boxers and a hoodie,” Oikawa scolded. 

Semi shrugged, “Why not? I’m hungover and no one cares how I look.” 

“You know what,” Oikawa inhaled and then exhaled deeply before responding, “fine, you can go out looking like a straight up mess.”

“Really? I don’t think anything I do can be considered ‘straight’,” Semi said with a “straight” face. Oikawa couldn't help but groan. 

“Now is not the time, so I can’t encourage this but, good one,” Oikawa responded, opening door to let The Walking Mess out. 

The pair shuffled down the street together, not talking. It wasn’t bad though, just a comfortable silence, it’s not like they had anything to really discuss. There was volleyball and music sure but it’s not like they could talk about that for an hour. Then there was the incident from last night, and it was obvious Semi wasn’t going to reveal anything about that any time soon, if he even acknowledges it that is. Oikawa scanned Semi over, he looked natural even in his disheveled, bored looking state. With his hair haphazardly pushed back by a headband and a too big hoodie, he looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, and it was the most beautiful thing. 

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Semi chuckled, kicking a rock lightly. Oikawa snapped his gaze away from Semi, to look down at his feet. 

“Of course I do, I come here all the time,” Oikawa explained with a grin. After turning the corner, they arrived at a sleepy looking cafe with a brown awning. All of the furniture was wooden and there were plants scattered around on random surface. Semi looked to be interested, based on the way his eyes lightly lit up at the sight. 

“One of my friends works as a barista here, so we hang out here a lot,” Oikawa elaborated, trying to make conversation. 

“Oh,” Semi paused to check out the drink board, “is he working today?”

“No, he’s not.” 

After that they stood in line, and no amount of awkward small talk could change the fact that they both really didn’t know much about each other. It was painfully obvious they were both trying, but couldn’t get it right. Oikawa tapped his foot impatiently while Semi scrolled through his timeline. 

“What can I get you today?” The girl behind the counter smiled at them. She had long black hair pulled into a side ponytail and had a certain charm to her. 

Semi smiled dryly and said, “I’ll have a medium latte, with 5 sugar packets and 2 vanilla creamers. You?” He looked over at Oikawa expectantly. 

“I’ll just take a large black coffee, thanks.” 

“Ew,” Semi muttered, pulling out his wallet. 

“What?” Oikawa said while raising an eyebrow at Semi’s comment. 

He pulled out enough money for both coffees, which surprised Oikawa but, put his wallet back without saying anything. “How can you drink that shit?” 

“At least have some coffee with your sugar,” Oikawa said while sticking his tongue out. The barista giggled, but moved on to make both of their coffees. 

When she returned, she smiled at Semi and gave him a sweet “please come again”. He nodded and moved to a table with Oikawa. Semi moved Oikawa’s coffee carefully across the table to where he was sitting. 

Oikawa lifted his drink to his lips when he noticed something scrawled on Semi’s cup. “Hey, what’s that?” He asked, pointing towards Semi’s cup. 

“Hm?” Semi turned it around. His eyes scanned the writing, before cracking a small smirk. “You have cool hair, call me! Insert her number here.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. He’s shocked that this actually happened. Not the fact that someone actually got the number of a cute barista, that’s happened to him before. But the fact that she gave  _ Semi  _ her number. Semi, of all people.  _ That hot-headed punk _ . 

“Soo, are you going to call her?” Oikawa asked, trying to sound casual. 

“I don’t know, probably. I mean, why not, right?” Semi said and gave Oikawa a small shrug. 

Oikawa grinned his signature smile, “You should totally go for it!” 

“Really?”

“Most definitely! This is a romantic type of meet situation. Her, the cute and kind hearted barista. You, the grouchy son of a bitch. It’s perfect!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“Hey! I’m not that grouchy!” Semi scowled, “but, I think I’ll definitely text her.” Oikawa smiled, glad that he and Semi were getting along. 

“Can I ask you something, Semi? Not relating to your future love.” 

“I literally don’t even know her name-”

“It’s Ami, check her name tag.” 

“Okay, thanks for that. But yeah, go ahead and ask.” 

Oikawa straightened up and picking up a less joking demeanour, “Are you serious about trying out for volleyball?”

“I mean, I want to, but I just don’t think I’ll have the time for it. This is my first year here, and I’m not exactly ready to take up any serious extracurriculars right now.” 

“Oh, I see,” Oikawa sighed, secretly disappointed. “Well, you can always play some matches for fun with me and my friends! I’m sure it’d be lots of fun.” 

“That’s very kind of you, Oikawa, if I have the time, I’d love to,” Semi concluded, finishing off his coffee. “Now, if you excuse me, I have a lecture.” 

“Wait, if you have a lecture today, why did you get absolutely shit faced last night?” Oikawa asked. He was shooketh. 

“I don’t know, because I wanted to?” 

“Whatever, just don’t be late. And don’t throw away that coffee cup, I’m making you text her.” 

“Okay okay, geez. I’ll see you back at the dorm tonight.” 

“Bye, Semi-chan~”

“Don’t call me that!” Semi called from the door before leaving. Oikawa let himself smile at nothing as he felt the warmth from his coffee seep into his hands. Music played lightly in the background as he stared at the door. There was something nagging at him, but he couldn’t figure out what. There was just something off. Shaking his thoughts away, Oikawa recycled his cup and walked into the morning sun. There was nothing for him to do. Everyone was in classes or lectures, and he didn’t work until later that day. Even then, the restaurant didn’t need him for that long today. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

* * *

 

**Oikawa Is Independent And Don’t Need No Man**

Makki: Sup, you memefuckers, lets meet for drinks after Oikawa is done with work

Oikawa: I’m down 

Matssun: I’m down in more ways than one 

Makki: ;)

Iwa: Guys, please, aren’t you in class? 

Makki: ;)))))

Mattsun: Oikawa, you should invite Semi 

Oikawa: Maybe

Makki: That doesn’t sound enthusiastic 

Oikawa: Yeah, some stuff happened last night, not my business to tell, don’t think he’d be up for it

Makki: Ah I see 

Makki: Well I’ll stop by the restaurant to pick you up

* * *

 

Giving up, Oikawa slowly made his way to work, maybe there’d be someone to talk to there. Unlikely but, he wanted to optimistic. Being a waiter wasn’t too exciting but sometimes he did get a good story to tell and money is money. If he was being honest, he couldn’t wait to meet up with his friends. They meant the world to him and every moment with them was special to Oikawa. He didn’t even know where they were going, but he knew he’d love it because he’d be around his favorite people. It was sure to be memorable, he could feel it in his gut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light foreshadowing? Yes  
> Will I ever write consistently? No


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking with your friends and... your roommate you have complex feelings for.   
> What could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

What was he even doing? This wasn’t like him at all. He enjoyed some casual drinks with his friends, but going to a club on a Sunday night was another story. He felt bad for not being as enthusiastic as Makki who was currently running towards Iwa who was lurking by the entrance. Oikawa followed after, deciding that if he was going to go in, might as well dive right in. He deserved this. He didn’t have any important assignments tomorrow, and he was caught up on everything he needed to do, one night to let loose wouldn’t kill him.

“There’s my boy, getting into the swing of it!” Makki yelled, looking over Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Yeah yeah, it’s me, the one and only,” Mattsun said with a smirk. Oikawa felt a weight over his shoulders, looking over, Oikawa saw Mattsun who was motioning towards the crowd of bodies still outside the club. 

“As your official wingmen, we’re here to set you up! So just say the word, and we will do our duty, oh Great King.” 

“Mattsunnn, sh.” Makki said overdramatically. Iwa rolled their eyes as they muttered something about a “ _ stupid plan _ ”. 

“Iwa-chaaan~ what plan? Is it a surprise for me?” Oikawa asked, shrugging Mattsun off to lean over Iwaizumi. 

“In a way,” Iwaizumi said, glancing off to the side. 

. The group of friends stood in line, joking and chatting about how, as Makki said, “lit” this night was going to be. It was already dark out and when he leaned against the wall, Oikawa could feel the heavy bass wracking his every being. There was a heavy smell of smoke and there were neon lights on his skin, if he was being honest, he would be fine with just sitting outside. He closed his eyes as they waited in line. 

“Ohoho, look who showed up,” Makki said. Curious at the new arrival(s), Oikawa opened his eyes.  _ Of course _ . 

“Gooood evening, Oikawa,” Sugawara greeted cheerfully. Next to him was- of course- Semi. Suga made direct eye contact with Oikawa, “Are you ready to to have some  _ fun _ , Oikawa?” There was obviously something underlying in his tone that no one else seemed to pay any attention to. Suga ducked under the velvet rope to give Iwa a light kiss. 

Semi lifted the rope slightly.he was decked out in a somewhat baggy white tank top with black shorts, which was  _ very _ different from what Oikawa normally saw him in. His grey hair seemed to reflect the club’s lights very well.

“I see you couldn’t stay away from me,” Oikawa said, shuffling to the side slightly to make room for Semi, who slid in right next to him. Semi looked over at Oikawa with a slight look of,,, something. Oikawa couldn’t place it exactly. 

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to, we live together, nerd,” Semi said, before looking back over to the rest of the group. He seemed to be mixing in very easily with all of Oikawa’s friends. He felt a small burning in his stomach at how easily they were all getting along. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, the six entered the club and were immediately hit by a wave of sound. Iwa and Suga seemed to sink back a bit at the sensation while Semi seemed to be enticed by it. 

Oikawa looked back at his friends, only to see Semi was the only one who remained. It was useless to try and talk over the sound, so Oikawa motioned to his phone to text Semi. 

**Chat: Semi Eita**

Oikawa: Where did they all go??

Semi: Mattsun/Makki are already on the dance floor and 

Semi: Um

Semi: Idk where Iwa/Suga went 

Oikawa: oh no

Semi: Should we look for them 

Oikawa: they’ll be fine for now, they have each other, i’ll text makki to keep an eye out for them 

Semi: Well

Semi: Let’s try to have fun while we can 

Semi: Follow me

Semi closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist as he weaved through the crowd towards the bar. Semi’s hands felt cold on his wrist, and Oikawa couldn’t help but be painfully aware. Despite Semi have a grumpy exterior, he was easy to get along with. Oikawa couldn’t place it, but he still felt the need to show Semi up in some way or another. 

The grip on Oikawa’s wrist was realised was Semi leaned over the bar to get his drink while Oikawa passed for this round, he still had to be on the lookout for Iwaizumi. However, he still had to keep his eye on Semi, to make sure neither of them got lost. Gotta keep the buddy system going, don’t want a classic “where’s my car?” situation.

Semi turned back around, downing a shot. Setting the small glass back down, he strode to the dance floor. Oikawa trailed after. Semi seemed to mold into any and every setting so easily. Back at the coffee shop he seemed at ease, the convenience store, and now a nightclub. He was such a versatile person and Oikawa both loved and hated that. He was jealous at how easy it was for Semi, but he couldn’t help but admire him for it. Oikawa felt so conflicted, and the music and the lights weren’t helping. 

The cold hand was back on his wrist, Semi pulled him farther into the crowd, smiling. He started swaying to the electric beat, moving his hips and hands. It was obvious he was trying to get Oikawa to follow his movements. 

Oikawa took a step towards Semi and started swaying to the electro beat. The floor was packed, but the pair still managed to keep some distance. A safe distance. He wasn’t as into it as Semi. He felt his phone vibrate. 

**Oikawa Is Independent And Don’t Need No Man**

Mattsun: Oikawa where are you?

Oikawa: me?? Where are you guys?

Mattsun: We’re all at the table

Oikawa: table??? What???? 

Iwa: Ugh just look for it 

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa shoved his phone back in his pocket, having no idea where the hell his friends were. He tried yelling to get Semi’s attention, but to no avail. Eventually, he resorted to grabbing Semi by the arm and dragging him to the edge of the crowd where the music wasn’t as loud. They got a few dirty looks from some other patrons for pushing them roughly out of the way. 

Semi looked at him with a confused stare, “what was that about?” 

“Mattsun told me they were all at a table, wherever that is,” Oikawa explained.  

“Oh okay, I know where that is, follow me.” Semi started walking in the complete opposite direction. After only a few seconds Semi was able to track them down easily. 

“It’s about time,” Makki grinned.

* * *

 

**_Beep_ ** .  **_Beep_ ** .  **_Beep_ ** .

Oikawa shot up. Immediately a pain ran through his head. He cradled his forehead in his hand while he felt around for his phone with the other. 

 

**Oikawa Is Independent And Don’t Need No Man**

Mattsun: Guess who fucked up

Oikawa: oh no 

After sending that text he saw the Snapchat notification. It was from Makki. From last night. Opening the picture, he saw for a full 10 seconds, his lips on Semi’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa started to panic. Maybe Semi wouldn’t remember. He thought, glancing over to his roommate’s bed. And sure enough Semi was fast asleep. Oikawa pressed his face down into the pillow, trying to calm down. He couldn’t believe he kissed Semi. He wasn’t even sure how he felt about Semi, everything was so confusing and conflicting. Oikawa decided to lay there for a little longer, it was Monday morning after all. Wait, didn’t Oikawa have a class today at noon? He bolted up scrambling for his phone to check the time, 11:30.   
Oikawa scrambled out of bed ungracefully. He grabbed his bag, shoes, and jacket and ran out of the dorm room. He knew last night was a bad idea. Oikawa held his head in pain. He had this class with Makki so maybe he could clear it up with him, if he bothers to show up. Everything was so confusing so far. Did Semi kiss him first or did he kiss Semi first? Did Semi even want to? Oh god, what if Semi started hating him again? All these thoughts and more were rushing through Oikawa’s mind as he tried his best to hurry down the sidewalk without getting too much of a headache. Some people were annoyed by him barely missing them, but didn’t bother to say anything.   
He managed to make it to the dusty lecture hall just in time and immediately saw Makki’s hair near the back. Oikawa quickly stumbled over to sit next to him.   
“You saw the snap?” Makki asked with a grin.   
“Of course I did! What the hell happened?” Oikawa responded in a whisper yell.   
“Oh you know how it goes…” Makki drew out with a smirk.   
“Obviously I don’t if I’m asking! So what happened?” He was outright panicking.   
Makki sighed, “well you didn’t kiss him first if that’s what you’re wondering. But you did kiss back, looked like you were having fun.”   
Oikawa let his head drop to his desk, “I don’t even like him though, he’s my roommate.”   
“Oh my god,” Makki groaned, resting his head in his hands, “it’s kind of obvious that you do, dude. Like I know you keep thinking about him and you start to think you like him then you think ‘wait no I don’t lmao’. Just some advice, before anything else happens, figure that shit out, and don’t take Semi down with you, he seems like a nice kid.”   
Oikawa couldn’t help but agree. It’s only been a short amount of time, but he should still get his feelings sorted out before anything happens with Semi again, that wouldn't be fair to either of them. The professor walked into the room and Oikawa started preparing his notes for the day, but even during this, his head was still in the clouds. This seemed to be happening more frequently, and Oikawa didn’t like it.   
Semi was attractive, he could admit that. Interesting, mysterious, and competitive. All these things mixed into a perfect combination that left Oikawa more confused than a second before. He had to stop thinking about him as anything but his roommate. Starting now. Besides, Semi had that cute girl from the coffee shop.  
“I’ve decided right now, I will not like Semi, ever, not even considering it. He’s my roommate. This is just me being desperate. I will not like him. Hold me to this,” Oikawa said firmly, seriousness in his eyes.   
“Uh,” Makki looked utterly confused by Oikawa’s face and tone. He shook his head before turning to his phone, “will do?”   
Oikawa straightened his posture and started taking notes vigorously. He was determined to keep his word.   
Class seemed to end as quickly as it started, and in the end, Oikawa had taken some decent notes and was proud of himself for showing up. However, he still wasn’t feeling 100%, he’d have to get some rest before volleyball practice. There was already so much to keep track of, and it’d only been a month into the term. Walking towards his dorm, Oikawa was suddenly stopped. A hand clapped over his shoulder. “Hey, Oikawa, you going to practice today?”   
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Kuroo, the man of the hour. And yes, I am,” Oikawa turned to face Kuroo, not caring if they were out of the way of other students.  
“Great, you gotta shake the rust off,” Kuroo snickered.   
“First of all, I still practiced over summer, maybe it is you who can not keep up,” Oikawa responded, putting both his hands on his hips.   
“We’ll see.” And with that, Kuroo left, presumably to class.   
The dorm was cold. Oikawa slipped off his shoes, threw his bag on the ground, and threw his hot body onto the cool covers of his bed. He brought both of his hands up to his face. He had some thinking to do, and a lot of things to get in order.   
Yes: Volleyball, school  
No: Semi  
It wasn’t too hard, and Oikawa could stick to that. Practice was soon, he should get to that. 

 

“Come on everyone, we need to get back into tip top shape,” Kuroo called out. Oikawa could admit, he makes a great captain. And with Akaashi at his side this year as vice captain, Kuroo was even better. They worked great together.   
Oikawa did all the drills with a little effort and was able to keep up with Kuroo during laps.   
“So,” Oikawa started, trying to make conversation, “you and Akaashi.”   
“No, don’t start,” Kuroo groaned.   
“Too late, it’s already started,” Oikawa grinned.


End file.
